Jungle Craze
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: A decorative twist to the jungle book 2. this time when baloo gets Mowgli, Kit replaces Ranjan in the search to find him but what happens when Kit develops feelings for Shanti isn't that what happens to Mowgli? This is confusing. read, review, and find ou


****

Jungle Craze

( I really don't know anything about this show, but I know it's based on jungle book and I love that movie!!! ;) )

Author's note: This story does not take place on Cape Suzette and Shere Kahn does not work for Kahn Industries but everyone still knows him. ****

Prologue

Baloo and Bagheera were both standing at the river bank watching as an anonymous male figure followed an anonymous female figure. "Mowgli, come back, come back," Baloo was saying. "go on, go on," Bagheera was saying.

The male figure, who was obviously Mowgli, looked back at them, unsure if he wanted to follow the female who was standing before him. For a minute, Baloo actually thought Mowgli would turn around and come back to the jungle. When he didn't, Baloo was heartbroken, he couldn't understand why Mowgli would leave the jungle, the one place he was so determined to stay in. What was even more surprising was what Mowgli was leaving it for. Baloo had known that Mowgli should have stayed away from that girl, now he was gone. He walked away with Bagheera, he seemed happy, but deep inside, he knew he would always miss his bear cub. 

**Chapter1: First Thoughts**

Baloo sat down on the wing of the Sea Duck. He felt the grooves on the wing which he was sitting. His expression becoming more and more melancholy. While this was happening, Kit, Rebecca, and Molly stared out at him. Try as they might, they could not figure out why Baloo had suddenly changed his mood. Earlier, he had seemed so happy, but now it looked like a rain cloud was floating above his head. 

" someone should go talk to him," Rebecca said, "Kit, you go."

"why me?" asked kit.

" because he's your best friend, you could probably get more out of him than we could," Rebecca answered.

"ok, ok," said Kit, "I'll go talk to him." He walked out of the house and sat on the wing of the Sea Duck that Baloo was sitting on. "so…" said kit, "what's up?" 

"Not much," said Baloo, " Just sitting here, thinking."

"Anything else you want to say?" kit persisted.

"nope, not a thing," Baloo said while he forced a smile. His smile, though fake, must have been convincing because after he did it, Kit walked back to the house. Baloo watched him leave and turned away when he saw Kit look back, then continue to go inside. The sight of him doing this reminded Baloo of what was making him so sad.

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

Earlier, when Baloo had been in a better mood, he was about to go to the Sea Duck and take a leisure ride to pass the time. Just when he was about to go out the door, he noticed that the T.V. was still on._ Hmm, that's odd, usually when no one's watching it, the T.V. is off. I better go turn it off before someone blames _me_ for leaving it on._ Baloo walked to the couch to grab the remote, but as he pushed the power button, he pushed a button labelled _m_ by mistake. He gasped as a scene from the village popped onto the screen, but he didn't change it right away. He had forgotten that he had installed that channel so he could spy on Mowgli after that day when he followed that girl (Shanti) into the village. He hadn't looked at it for so long he forgot about it completely. He had also never told anyone about the story of Mowgli and how he had installed this channel to spy on him. Baloo nervously looked around to see if anyone was there, then he put up the volume and listened intently. He had always expected Mowgli to be miserable in the village and he still did expect it, but then he saw Mowgli with his new family, and… "THAT GIRL!?" Baloo yelled, "HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY STILL LIKE THAT GIRL?!" He saw how much fun Mowgli was having with them, and noticed how Mowgli kept holding hands with Shanti. He blinked in disbelief at what he was seeing but knew it was true. He got sadder and sadder thinking that maybe…just maybe… Mowgli didn't miss the jungle or Baloo! He thought about how it would soon be time for Kit to get a girlfriend and settle down. The thought of losing both of his best friends was too much. He turned off the T.V. and ran out the door, leading to the present time. 

**Chapter3: The Mancub Heist**

Baloo jumped off the Sea Duck, he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to steal Mowgli back from the village, and he wanted to do it A.S.A.P. He walked into the house and past all the confused faces that were now becoming more confused because of his sudden change of heart. _should I tell them?_ Baloo wondered, _Or should I wait? Hmm Maybe I'll wait, if I'm lucky I won't have to tell them at all. _Baloo kept walking until he was in his room. He needed to make a plan, how was he going to snatch Mowgli without anyone noticing, especially Kit and the Cunninghams. For two whole hours Baloo thought about nothing else but his plan, and the others thought about nothing else than what Baloo was up to. Pretty soon, it got late was time for everyone to go to bed. Everyone, that is, except for Baloo. He came out of his room, fake yawning, and said a fake goodnight to everyone. Then, once he had seen everyone go to their rooms, Baloo quietly tiptoed out of the house and ran toward the Sea Duck. Once there, Baloo had second thoughts. _Hmm, better not take the plane, everyone will notice me going off and if not, they'll certainly notice that it's gone in the morning. _So Baloo ran towards the village by foot…or paw in this case. As he ran, he failed to notice that someone was following him. It was Kit! He had obviously seen Baloo leave and wondered what his friend was up to. Baloo, who still hadn't noticed that Kit was following him, ran up to the riverbank and stopped in his tracks. Visions of all the bad memories began swimming in his head and for a moment, he was thinking of turning back. But he decided not to, he had made up his mind and was determined to accomplish his mission. He hopped across the stones leading to the village gate and ever so quietly, sneaked into the village. Kit , who was still following, wondered why Baloo was so interested in the village.

He watched as Baloo walked up to a hut where a young human boy sat on the window sill. "Lil britches?" Baloo called, "where are you?" 

"huh?" Kit whispered to himself, "But, _I'm _lil britches." He wondered what was going on. He saw as the human boy jumped from the window into Baloo's arms. "papa bear!" the boy cried. Kit's heart sank, he was confused but he turned around and started to run back to the house to tell everyone what he had seen. But before he got too far, he realized that he had followed Baloo to the village but had never thought of how he was going to get back without doing the same. Confused and beginning to get worried, Kit ran in every which way to try to get home. 

__

Meanwhile in the village

"so kid, tell me, how's your new life?" asked Baloo.

"well, I could explain better if I show you around," said Mowgli, "come on." Mowgli took him to the biggest hut in the village. He gestured for Baloo to come around the back where the bedroom windows were. "first," he said, "I want to show you my adopted family, ever since I came here they took care of me." Mowgli took Baloo to a window and they peered inside. "see? There they are, this is the village leader and his wife," then he took Baloo to another window, "and this is their son Ranjan, my adopted brother I guess, oh and there's something else I want to show you." he took Baloo to another hut and looked in the window, inside a beautiful young girl was sleeping soundly, " this is Shanti, my best friend," Mowgli told him, " but you know her better as the girl who brought me here." At the hearing of this statement, Baloo gasped, he couldn't believe what Mowgli was saying, the wretched girl who had brought him to the horrible village was his best friend? He knew he would have to pound the crazy idea out of Mowgli's head.

"uh… come on let's get out of here," said Baloo.

"yeah let's go!" replied Mowgli a little too loudly. Baloo picked Mowgli up and carried him off, both failed to notice that Mowgli's loud comment had woken Shanti up, and that she had began to run after them thinking that Baloo was a vicious bear attacking Mowgli!

**Chapter 4: The search**

It soon was the next day and everyone one at Baloo's house had woken up. In the kitchen, Rebecca was making breakfast, "come and get it!" she cried, but she became worried when she saw that only Molly came out of her room. "Molly, have you seen Baloo and Kit?" she asked. Molly shook her head in reply as she sat down and began to eat. " hmm, I wonder where they are?" Rebecca whispered to herself.

__

Meanwhile in the jungle

Shanti was running and running and running anywhere there was a path to follow, she had lost sight of Mowgli and Baloo awhile ago and was doing her best to find them again. As she ran, she began to look around to see if she could catch sight of them, little did she know that Kit was doing the same. _Crash!_ They banged into each other head first! "ouch!" they cried in unison.

" hey, watch where you're going!" shouted Kit

"well you weren't looking either!" Shanti shot back, then she became calm and began to walk away, " I don't have time for this I have to find my friend." 

"hey no one walks away from Kit Skywalker," Kit replied as he grabbed her arm.

"well Kit Skywalker, unless you can help me find Mowgli and that vicious bear that carried him off, our conversation is useless to me," Shanti said. As Kit looked in disgust at her, he realized that she was talking about Baloo, indicating that the people they were looking for were together.

"Hey wait a minute," he said, "I know a bear and he was carrying a boy on his shoulders." 

"what did this boy look like?" asked Shanti, who was interested in his remark.

"well he had black hair that was a up to his cheeks and he was completely bare except for a red underwear type thing," Kit answered.

"THAT'S HIM, THAT'S MY MOWGLI!" Shanti cried, "uh… I mean that's who I'm looking for." 

Kit started to laugh, " you know, you're alright, maybe we can look for our friends together," he said.

"Sure, I'd like that," Shanti answered and they walked off into the distance, hand in paw.

__

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle

Baloo and Mowgli walked towards the big waterfall that they knew quite well. In fact, everyone who lived there, except for the villagers, knew about it. They also knew that it was the most romantic and beautiful spot in the whole entire jungle. They sat down quietly and munched on some mangos they had gotten from they place where they had spent last night. As they sat eating, there was an awkward silence in the air. Baloo thought that this would be the perfect time to ask Mowgli more about his knew life, particularly about Shanti. 

" Uh…so Mowgli," Baloo said nervously, " When did you decide you wanted to spend your life with Shanti?"

"Spend my life with her?" Mowgli replied, " I never said that, we're just friends."

" But you said she was your best friend, and that usually means you want to spend your life with your best friend," Baloo said sneakily.

"well I don't, so I guess she's not my best friend after all," Mowgli said.

__

HA! Baloo thought, _He walked right into that one! Now he won't want to be friends with her. My job is almost done!_

"I guess not," he replied and then whispered to himself, "fortunately for me." As he said this, they decided it was time to move on and have some fun, little did they know that Shanti and Kit weren't trailing too far behind. In fact, not too long after Baloo and Mowgli had left, the two of them came up to the waterfalls

"wow!" said Shanti as the falls came into view, "This place is so beautiful, and to think I never knew it was here."

" Yeah, it's pretty isn't it," Kit replied. But suddenly, a feeling came over him that had never before, he suddenly wanted desperately to hold Shanti's hand! He hated the feeling, especially since he had never felt it before. "uh, wait a minute," he said to cover up the feeling, "you never knew about this waterfall? But everyone knows about it."

"well I didn't," replied Shanti. She walked over to a rock and sat down on it. As she did this a faraway look came upon her face.

" you really want to find your friend don't you," said Kit knowingly as Shanti nodded in reply, "why do you care about him so much?" 

"because he's my best friend and I worry about him," Shanti answered.

"worried, why do you need to be worried?" Kit asked persistently.

"because what if Shere Kahn comes back?" she said.

"what's he got to do with it?" he asked.

"if you know him how come you don't know?" she replied.

"because no one ever told me the story," he answered.

"oh, well in that case," she said as she stood up, "I guess I'm going to have to tell you." 

So she explained everything to the curious Kit, including how she met Mowgli. Kit listened to her every word intently, so intently that it made Shanti blush at the attention he was giving her. But though no one knew it, not even Kit himself, Kit was giving Shanti the attention for another reason, he was getting feelings for Shanti! 

"wow that was an interesting story, you're a good story teller," Kit told her.

"thank you Kit," she answered about two seconds before she tripped over a mysterious object, "whoa," she said as Kit helped her up.

"what did you trip on?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied as Kit picked up the mysterious object that was no longer mysterious.

"you tripped on this mango peel," he said as he handed it to her.

" Mowgli?" she said looking at it, "he must have been here!" 

"but where are they now?" Kit said.

"I wish I knew." shanti replied.

****

Chapter 5:The Find

Shere Kahn walked about the tree branch which he was hoisted above. He had heard rumours that the very man cub he was looking for was in the jungle, but all he needed to do was find him. Unfortunately, that was the one thing he couldn't do.

"where is that man cub?" he fumed, "he must be here somewhere." To his luck, a mangy and stupid vulture landed on the branch.

"man cub you say?" he said, "I heard about a man cub, someone told me that they heard from a reliable source where they were going."

"where they were going?" Shere Kahn sneered.

"yup," the vulture replied, " but the guy who told me said to not tell any tigers for some very good reason…now, what was it again?"

"Uh…but you can tell me," Shere Kahn said sneakily, "I know how to keep a secret."

"you probably do," said the vulture, " but you're a tiger so I can't tell you, sorry about that mate."

"oh that's quite alright," Shere Kahn said calmly, " I already know where he's headed."

"oh yeah? Where?" asked the vulture.

"back to the village of course," replied Shere Kahn, hoping to outwit the vulture.

"HA! Wrong kitty," the vulture replied, "he's headed down to the peak with a bear."

"well, thank you for the information friend," Shere Kahn sneered and ran off in search of the man cub.

__

Meanwhile at Baloo's house

Rebecca walked to the plane, then she turned to Molly who followed her. "Listen sweetie," she said, "I have to go somewhere really quickly but I'll be back soon."

"ok Mommy," said Molly. After that, Rebecca hopped into the plane and flew off in search of Baloo and Kit.

__

Meanwhile at the peak

"Mowgli, we need a plan," said Baloo as he sat down on a rock at the peak. They had come all this way and didn't want anyone to find them, especially Shanti, "what if Shanti is looking for us and tracks us down, what are you going to do?"

"why does it matter?" Mowgli asked, "I kinda wanted her to come with us in the first place."

"you did?" Baloo asked, realizing that he had not gotten rid of Mowgli's constant thought of her.

"yeah," said Mowgli, "I mean, she's never seen the jungle before and I wanted her to have the grand tour."

"oh," said Baloo, "say Mowgli, you don't _like_ like her do you?" 

"of course not," Mowgli said, "like I told you before, we're just good friends."

"I see, well, has anything bothered you about her lately?" Baloo asked.

"no not really," Mowgli answered. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, it was a group of villagers looking for Mowgli. Baloo grabbed Mowgli and dove behind a rock. They listened and heard shouts of Mowgli's name, and Shanti's, Ranjan was even there looking for his friends. After the crowd had passed, the two friends slowly came out of their hiding place. "I didn't know Shanti was missing," Mowgli said.

"see? She _is _looking for you and that's bad," said Baloo.

"why is that bad?" Mowgli asked.

"because if she finds you, she'll take you back to the village and we'll be separated again," Baloo answered.

"you're right, knowing Shanti, she'd probably scream at the sight of you and run back to the village, taking me with her," Mowgli said.

"right, so we can't let her find you," Baloo said, " but in case she does, what are you going to do."

"hmm," Mowgli thought, "you're going to scare her!"

"scare her?" Baloo yelled, "has the milk run out of your coconut?" 

"no, she's terrified of wild animals," Mowgli answered.

"that may be so but I am no wild animal," Baloo said.

"come on, you have to," said Mowgli, then he got and idea. He knew how he could get Baloo to scare Shanti, "ok then fine, I'll just go back to the village with Shanti."

"no, no, no, no, no, no," Baloo said, " you don't have to do that because…uh… I'm starting to feel a little wild." Mowgli laughed at this remark and they walked off. 

When they had reached the dingy part of the jungle, something unexpected happened. Standing no more than two feet away from them was Kit and Shanti.

"Mowgli?" Shanti said.

"Shanti?" he replied.

"Kit?" said Baloo.

"Baloo?" replied Kit.

They all ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug.

"I can't believe I finally found you!" Shanti cried.

" I thought I'd never see you again," Mowgli cried back. Kit and Baloo watched as Mowgli and Shanti hugged each other. They were hugging so much that they fell over and rolled around, laughing through the whole thing. It wasn't until Baloo remembered what Mowgli had asked him to do that this was stopped. Baloo ran over to them and roared like no one had ever heard him before. Shanti screamed in terror as one of Baloo's claws separated her from Mowgli. Realizing what was happening, Mowgli rolled back in front of Shanti to protect her.

"what are you doing?" he said.

" What you told me to do Mowgli," replied Baloo.

" which is?" asked Shanti.

"to scarify you," said Baloo.

" what?" said Shanti, getting up from the ground, " you mean, you planned this?" 

"but I…I can explain," Mowgli stuttered as Shanti ran into Kit's open arms crying.

"you know what Mowgli, don't even waste your breath," she said, "sure I'm just you're best friend who spent 3 days looking for you, but you just don't care because you're too busy thinking about you're precious jungle to care about me or my feelings, so if that's the way it is, then for all I care, Shere Kahn can eat you, come on Kit." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the scene and left Mowgli there in awe to figure out what had just happened.

****

Chapter 6: The Fight

"Ugh! I can't stand that boy!" Shanti said to Kit when they were out of earshot, "But I kind of miss him, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"no!," said Kit, suddenly feeling happy that she was mad at him, "I mean, if he hurt your feelings then you shouldn't go crawling back to him."

"I guess so, but I shouldn't have said that I didn't care about Shere Kahn eating him, that was pretty mean of me," said Shanti.

" well, do you care?" asked Kit, afraid of the answer.

"of course I do, he's my best friend," she replied.

"Oh," Kit said glumly.

"what's wrong?" Shanti said, sensing his sadness.

" Oh nothing," Kit replied quickly, trying to cover his disappointment.

"o…k… then, let's get something to eat, this arguing has made me hungry," said shanti. But Kit was one step ahead of her and rolled a coconut down his arm and into her hand. As she caught it, a glossy look came in her eyes.

"what?" Kit asked.

"nothing, just that Mowgli used to do that same trick," she replied.

"oh," Kit said, getting a bit annoyed with her constant talk of him.

__

Meanwhile

" How could this happen," Mowgli said, "I only wanted to stay in the jungle, not make Shanti hate me."

"you don't need her kid, your with old Baloo now," Baloo told him.

"well, old Baloo hasn't given me any good advice since I got here!" Mowgli yelled, beginning to feel his anger level rise, " In fact, he's never given me any good advice my whole life, so I think I'll find Shanti and apologize to her thank you." He started to run in the direction he had seen Shanti run earlier. But before he could go too far, someone leapt in front of him. It was Shere Kahn!

"hello Mowgli," He said. Mowgli screamed for help as loud as he could, he knew that he had defeated Shere Kahn once before, but that was with some help, and everyone was mad at him, who would help him now? Little did he know that someone had heard him and would save him, a very special someone indeed.

"huh? What was that?" Shanti said, "It sounded like…Mowgli! Come on." They ran in the direction of Mowgli's cry. They ran until they saw Mowgli, and he was cornered by Shere Kahn! "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Shanti yelled as she jumped onto Shere Kahn and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Shanti? What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," Mowgli said.

"Of course not, I could never hate you, I was mad but I don't want this big bully to eat you," Shanti replied, " Now hurry up and go with Kit, he'll take you to safety."

"No! I can't leave you!" Mowgli said.

"I'll be fine, just go, I don't know how long I can hold him off!" Shanti yelled when she saw that he wouldn't leave, "GO NOW!"

"come on, do what she says," Kit told Mowgli and pulled him into the bushes.

"how dare you!" Shere Kahn yelled as he threw Shanti off his back. She fell off and hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Just when Shere Kahn was about to give her a fatal blow with his claws, Kit rolled in front of her.

"no!" he cried, "I won't let you hurt her."

"Kit?" Shanti called out weakly. He smiled at her and carefully lifted her up, ready to sprint for safety. Feeling the warmth of his arms, Shanti went back to unconsciousness. Just when Shere Kahn was about to pounce on them, the Sea Duck flew in and landed right on top of him! He growled weakly as Rebecca stepped out of the plane.

"um…hello guys," she said to Kit and Baloo, "who are your new friends?"

"uh- oh" said Baloo who knew it was truth time.

****

Chapter7: The Truth

So Baloo told the whole story to everyone, except for Kit of course who had already heard it. Instead of listening, he was helping Mowgli heal Shanti, who was still unconscious. 

"you know you're pretty lucky to have a friend like Shanti, Mowgli," said Kit, "She really cares about you, in case you didn't already know."

"She does?" asked Mowgli, " I never knew, but what I do know is that I care about her a lot, and I think you do too."

"what are you talking about?" asked Kit.

"I think you like her," Mowgli replied.

"of course I do she's my friend," Kit said hesitantly, pretending not to know what Mowgli really meant.

"no, I mean you _like_ Shanti," Mowgli replied knowingly.

"why would you even think that?" Kit said even more nervously.

"I won't let you hurt her?" mocked Mowgli, "please, that's got _I love you_ written all over it."

"um…um…" Kit stuttered and blushed.

"That's ok, I like her too," Mowgli blushed.

"then I guess I'm going to have a lot of guy problems," said Shanti who had secretly heard the whole thing.

"um…um…" Mowgli and Kit said in unison and blushed as if someone had had painted their faces crimson red. Shanti laughed and did something she'd never done before. She kissed them both, like a real kiss. After doing this, the boys faces turned even redder. Shanti blushed too but not as badly.

Rebecca decided that it was time for the kids to go back to the village. When they were at the riverbank Rebecca turned to them and said, "I know I never met you two but I know you, little missy, have made quite and impression on Kit." She pointed to the still crimson faced Kit and turned back to them. " Now do come back and visit us, our door is always open, now I'll give you a chance to say goodbye to Mowgli and Kit." She walked back to the plane and let the boys step forward. Baloo scooped Mowgli up into a bear hug and Shanti gave Kit another kiss goodbye.

"you know I've always hated this river bank," Baloo told Mowgli, "and I still sort of do, but I know that you'll be much happier with you're new girlfriend Mowgli, so I won't stand in your way, but I will always wish you'd stay here with me." Mowgli gave Baloo another big hug and smiled.

"thanks Baloo," he said.

"but come and visit us, and bring Shanti with you, I'm sure Kit will get a kick out of it heh heh," said Baloo as he watched Mowgli and Shanti hop across the stones to the village. They turned around to wave good-bye, then headed inside and disappeared.

THE END 


End file.
